


"So I can Kiss you whenever I want."

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has no idea what the hell is going on. But he won't question it. Because what's life without a little surprise in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So I can Kiss you whenever I want."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY liked this one. I don't know why, but I did. I hope you guys like it too!

It wasn’t supposed to be.

 

But then again neither were werewolves. Stiles is sitting on the loft couch, thinking. Because as much as he doesn’t believe it, he has too; Erica was the first to know, and she was the first to deny _everything_. After her small wedding in Vegas; Stiles and Derek as the witnesses, She was talking to Derek secretly about something.

 

Stiles was suspicious for maybe the first forty-eight hours. But he got over it when Derek did that thing with his body, and then did that _other_ thing with Stiles’—Off track.

 

It was a late Wednesday night, Stiles was sprawled out in the V of Derek’s legs on the loft couch. They started up Netflix and just watched reruns of Supernatural. Stiles was falling asleep when he felt Derek take his hands. Stiles really didn’t want to move and really didn’t care what Derek was doing.

 

Because really, what could the werewolf do with his hand?

 

Stiles mumbled and Derek just shushed him, since it wasn’t weird that Derek shushed him, Stiles just went back to falling asleep.

 

However it started to become weirder- _er._ Derek was disappearing more often, more often then he usually did. Stiles knew, logically that Derek had work with the BHPD, but it was becoming ridiculous. “You, Mister are acting strange.” Stiles said on morning as he took a sip of his coffee. Derek looked at him slightly annoyed, “Reading this file is strange?” Derek asked with a an annoyed eyebrow raise.

 

Stiles sighed and went to sit next to him, “What case number?” Because Stiles was nosy and Derek always needed a new pair of eyes; “It’s Clare’s file.” Derek says a little gravely.

 

Clare was a young women that went missing almost a month ago. Derek spent a good week starting at the same statements and photos of people she knew, people she’d talked too.

 

“Did you bother to question the last person that saw her?” Stiles says, he sets his coffee cup down and pulls out a thin form sheet. “Here,” he starts, “Mister Wilkins, he was the last to talk with her. And according to the phone bill her the incoming calls seem repetitive, Bet you ten bucks and some sexy times that it was mister Wilkins.”

 

Derek looks surprised, “This is why I love you.” Derek leaned in to Stiles and gave him a quick kiss. He gathered the files in his hands and headed off to his study. “I love you too.” Stiles whispers, though he’s sure his sourwolf heard him.

 

Next strange event is a birthday party for Scott and Allison’s new born Emily. Allison, Erica, and Lydia were gathered in the far corner of the yard talking _very_ secretly.  When Stiles was about to approach them and join their conversation, Scott deposited Emily in his arms.

 

“Bro, you promised.” Scott said with a smile of relief. Stiles gave one last glance at the girls then when to cooing and babying, well the baby. “Dude Derek’s giving off these weird smells.” Scott laughs as Stiles bounces lightly on his feet.

 

Emily wasn’t very fussy, but she threatened to start crying and Stiles did what his mother told him was always a good idea, _bounce._

 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles said almost in a whisper. Scott looked up at him, “I think Derek likes the look of you and my child.” Scott laughs, Stiles rolls his eyes and looks out into the yard, and sure enough there’s Derek watching him. Derek gives a small smile with a nod before he goes back to talking with Boyd.

 

The next night isn’t as weird, Stiles is sitting on the living room floor in between the couch and the coffee table. He was flipping through channels when he stopped to watch _Sweet home Alabama_ (Shut up it was a great movie, Derek doesn’t know what he’s talking about.)

 

Derek comes out of the shower and watches Stiles’ total lack of current manliness. “I think I should marry you. We should be married.” Stiles says in a daze as he watches on. “Why would you want to marry me?” Derek asks jokingly. Derek’s never seen _Sweet home Alabama,_ but Stiles has his suspicions.

 

Stiles looks up at the man he’s been dating for more than three years now, Derek’s drying his hair with a small white towel, his chest still shinning with the mist of existing water. And _damn_ those dark plaid Pj bottoms were a great idea.

 

“So I can kiss you whenever I want.”

 

Derek walks over and leans down to him, Stiles cranes his neck back so he can meet Derek’s lips. “You already do.” Is all Derek says on the matter.

 

But, when is it ever a good thing not to follow your gut. Stiles is peacefully asleep when a loud several pounding are at his door. “Not home.” Stiles mumbles as he turns to shove his face into his pillow. The knocking continues, “Noooo . . . ,” Stiles whines on whimpering song. “It’s Saturday.” He says to the pounding.

 

He drags himself out of bed and slinks his way out of his bedroom and walks down the hall and to the right into the living room. The loft’s large metal door is just not awesome when it comes to mornings and people knocking.

 

Stiles slides the door open and looks, really he glares at three very happy girls. Erica. Lydia. And Allison.

 

“The fuck?” he says grumpily as he rubs his eyes. The girls look at each other then giggle and force Stiles inside. “You have to be ready! C’mon, time for a shower.” Erica purrs in excitement. “Guys, er Girls, Derek’s at work, if you want to tell him something go bug him there.” Stiles says lazily. They share a look again, and Stiles really doesn’t like where this is going.

 

“Stop talking and do as your told.” Lydia says. She pushes him back down the hall and into the bathroom. She throws him a towel and some boxers and a white t-shirt. Stiles takes a deep breath and just does what he’s told, because they won’t leave him alone until it’s done.

 

Stiles finishes his shower and leaves the bathroom dressed in his fresh t-shirt and boxers, “Okay, so I stunk, can I go back to sleep now? I mean what time is it? The sun isn’t even up and you three have me showering.” Stiles says as he makes his way back into the living room.

 

The girls attack him with a blind fold and force him into to some pants while he flails his arms around, “What the actual fuck!” Stiles manages to shout, the girls are talking in hurried hushed tones and Stiles is now officially scared.

 

Stiles knows that they dragged him out of the loft, he knows that his in Allison SUV, the baby seat gave it away. “Gu- Uh, Girls. I now I haven’t been the best of friend to you, but seriously, if you’re going to kill me can it be quick, and ma-”

 

“Shut up, Stilinski.” Lydia hisses. He does as told.

 

He waits out the ride, thinking about what the hell he did to deserve this. The car comes to a rough stop and the girls are piling out and going for him. He does his best not to flail while they lead him into a house, he doesn’t know whose house, but someone’s house. Thank god the put pants on him. The lead him up some stairs and into a room.

 

They remove the blind fold and the girls them are running back and forth with clothes and shoes. Stiles looks around and realizes that he’s in his old bedroom. “What the hell?” Stiles says, “Here, put this on!” Lydia tosses him a white button down dress shirt. “You could have just told me I had to be ready for a party.” They just glare at him.

 

So Stiles gets dress and his shoes on and he stands up, the girls look him over, the nodded approvingly. “Let me just-” Erica fiddles with his hair then steps back “We’re ready.” They all smile.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, he then sees that They are all dressed rather nicely, if not fierce. Lydia sported a tight black dress while Erica was a little more subtle, hers was a grayish white, but form fitting. Allison wore a beautiful free flowing dress.  “What’s the occasion? Three women that would never date me in high school all of a sudden want me because I’m dating mister McHotty?” He smiles.

 

Allison shakes her head and heads out of the room. Lydia smacks him in the arm and pulls him out and down the stairs. Erica whispers “Won’t be dating long.” As she follows them.

 

What the hell did she me-

 

_Oh._

Stiles get’s down stairs to meet his nicely dressed Father, “Son.” He says with a smile. “Dad?” Stiles says wryly. He dad laughs and gives him a tight hug, “You mother would have loved to see this.”

 

It wasn’t often that the sheriff brought up Stiles’ mother, only on important mile stones in Stiles’ life would he say that. Like when he graduated high school, or got his first job.

 

“What’s going on?” He asks as he pulls away from the his Dad, there’s only a gentle smile on his lips. He leads him out into the back yard where there are chairs in rows and people he knows, people that he grew up with, friends and some family.

 

There’s Melissa, there’s Cora, oh look Peter is even here. Stiles’ gaze flies up in front of him and-

 

There’s Derek.

 

“ _Holy shit._ ” Its like a typhoon of emotions when it finally hits, Stiles hugs his father one last time then walks up to Derek.

 

Derek is smiling soft and kind. Stiles is almost in tears but he punches Derek on the shoulder, “You complete and utter _asshole._ ” Derek chuckles, “Not how it’s supposed to go, I know you well enough not to care.”

 

Stiles hugs him tight, unwilling to let go. When he pulls away he looks up at him and says. “Why would you want to marry me anyway.”

 

A private smile works it’s way on Derek’s lips, lighting his face in the only way he does when their alone, “So I can kiss you whenever I want.”

 

Clare was found, and mister Wilkins was charged and convicted of kidnapping a minor. Erica and Boyd announce their pregnancy. Lydia announced her engagement to Jackson. Peter left for Australia, Cora flew to New York for her female lacrosse scholarship.

 

Derek Married Stiles on the day they admitted they couldn’t survive without each other .


End file.
